Rise of the Queen
by melanshi
Summary: Sequel to Dimension Chasers. Trouble is stirring in Dimension 2 and the Dimension Chasers are called in. But their already-complicated mission becomes even more complicated when someone accidentally follows one of them into Dimension 2...
1. Chapter 1- The Ghost Girl

**Welcome to the sequel to Dimension Chasers: Rise of the Queen!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

_Dimension 2, ten years earlier…_

Michael Fenton tinkered with a mechanical object in his hands as he stood in his lab. He was a fairly handsome man with reddish-brown hair and violet eyes. He wore a light blue HAZMAT suit with a black collar, black gloves, a black belt, and black boots with red goggles with a black rim.

At his feet, a raven-haired girl about five-years old lay on her stomach. She had icy blue eyes, freckles, and wore her hair in two pigtails tied off with red bows. She wore a pair of black pajama pants with green cartoon ghosts on them and a Ghostbusters t-shirt slightly too large for her. In her left hand she held a green ghost plush. In her right hand, she held an action figure of an overweight woman with black hair in a ponytail with streaks of white in it. The woman also had dark blue eyes and wore an orange and black jumpsuit.

"Oh no!" the girl said in a high-pitched voice, moving the ghost plush. "Jacklyn Fenton! Whatever shall I do?" She deepened her voice and moved the woman—Jacklyn Fenton—action figure. "There's nothing you can do, ghost!" She slammed the Jacklyn action figure into the ghost a couple of times before dropping the ghost plush onto the tile of the lab. She spoke in a high-pitched voice again. "You have defeated me, Jacklyn Fenton!" she said, melodramatically.

"Danni, what are you doing?"

Danielle "Danni" Fenton looked up into her father's violet eyes. "Playing with the stuffed animal Mommy gave me to practice ghost hunting and the action figure she gave me." She picked up her ghost plush again and stood up. "What are you doing?"

Michael put down the device he was making. "Not much. Just a simple ghost tracker."

Danni peeked over the counter, standing on her tippy toes. "Cool!" She looked up at her dad again, blinking her icy blue eyes. "Daddy, when I grow up, I wanna be a ghost hunter just like you!"

Michael chuckled and picked her up. "I'll enjoy that day, Danni."

….

_Ten years later…_

_ Beep! Beep! Beep!_

There was a groan from underneath a mound of blankets. A pale hand with a purple sleeve reached out from under the mountain and felt around on the dresser. It found the alarm clock and slammed down on it, shattering it completely.

"Danni!" an overly enthusiastic voice yelled through the door. "Time to get up!"

Danni groaned beneath her blankets.

"Danni?"

Another groan.

"Danni!"

A snort.

"DANIELLE FENTON!"

Danni shot up in bed, long black hair falling over her face, messy, knotty, and loose.

"I'M UP!" she yelled back. She swung her legs around the bed and got up, rubbing the sleep out of her icy blue eyes.

With a yawn, she wandered over to her dresser and opened a few drawers, gathering her clothes, before going to take a quick shower. After a shower, she slipped into her clothes and dried her hair. She braided her now-dry hair into a neat braid and arranged her bangs so that they completely covered her left eye but still looked messy. Quickly, she applied mascara and lipstick before walking out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom.

Danni grabbed her white iPhone off of where she had put it on her desk. She turned it over, examining the DP case on the back before putting the phone down. She wandered over to her bed and reached under it, pulling out a wooden box with CW printed on top. It had been a present from Clockwork. A post-it note was on top of it reading, "Property of Danielle Fenton. DO NOT OPEN!"

She walked back over to her desk and placed the box down, opening it to reveal a few miscellaneous items. Some of them had ghostly glows around them that gave them away as ghostly objects. She reached across her desk and wrapped her hand around a gold amulet with a green stone.

"How Ara keeps getting her claws on this thing I will never know?" Danni muttered to herself. "So this time, I'm keeping it." She dropped it into the box.

The girl picked up her phone again and removed the DP case before dropping it into the box. She pulled out an outer space case and put it on.

"Better safe than sorry," she said with a smirk.

"DANNI!" Michael yelled upstairs. "BREAKFAST!"

"Coming!" the halfa yelled back. She walked over to the door and was about to open it before she noticed a futuristic looking medallion on the doorknob. Glancing around wildly, she stuffed the medallion into her pocket before running downstairs.

"Morning, sweetheart," Michael said, placing some slightly-glowing pancakes in front of her.

Danni poked one. "Uh, Dad? What are these?"

Michael turned around smiling. "Anti-ecto pancakes!"

The girl stared at her pancakes for a second before she realized what her father had said. _Anti-ecto. _Ghost repelling pancakes. Great. She pushed the plate away from her as if it was poison. "I'll pass. I'm really in the mood for cereal."

"That's a great idea!" Jacklyn said, from her seat at the table. "The cereal has a lot more anti-ectoplasm stuff in it than these pancakes! Ghosts will stay hundreds of feet away from ya!"

Danni cringed. "Do we have anything in this house that isn't anti-ecto?" she muttered. "Looks like I'm not getting breakfast. Again."

"Your mother and I are going to be in the lab all day, so don't disturb us!" Michael said, dragging Jacklyn down the stairs and closing the door behind them.

Danni sighed and collapsed in her chair again.

"Here," her older brother, James, said, handing her a box of Pop Tarts from his bag. "I bought these for you. No anti-ecto or anything."

At 17, James was tall with red hair that hung in his aqua eyes. He always wore a long-sleeved black shirt and aqua pants with his signature black sneakers. Unlike Michael and Jacklyn, James believed that some ghosts were good and only trying to help.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" the boy asked, looking curiously at his little sister.

Danni nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! A solid three hours!"

"Three!" James exclaimed, eyes wide. "Danni, that's not healthy!"

Danni rolled her icy blue eyes. "For you it isn't. For me—" she smirked. "—I barely need sleep in the first place."

James examined her. He knew that she was getting stronger. She could use a Ghostly Wail as Fenton, barely needed food and sleep, could hold her breath for who-knows how long, and numerous other abilities including her odd blood mixture.

Danielle Fenton was still a mystery, even for those who knew her secret and herself.

Sighing, James leaned back in his chair. "Injuries?" He looked up to see that Danni was already using the first aid kit. She pulled up her sleeve, revealing a medium-sized cut that looked like claw marks dripping red blood and green ectoplasm.

"Just one claw mark," the halfa girl explained, wrapping it in gauze before pulling down her sleeve, concealing the cut. "Should be gone by sunset."

"You have to change the bandages on your wrist."

Danni looked down at her wrist. She had gotten caught in one of her parents' inventions (a Ghost Shredder or something) as Fenton. The only thing that was injured was her wrist. James and her managed to convince Michael and Jacklyn that stitches or hospital treatment weren't needed and that they just needed to bandage it. That was two days ago. The damage was long gone; the only evidence that it had ever been there were some scars. Of course they had to continue to wrap the cuts to avoid suspicion, which annoyed Danni to half-death.

"Fine," Danni eventually said, unwrapping her wrist and pulling out some bandages from the first aid kit.

"Any plans for today?" James asked. "It's a Saturday after all."

Danni smiled, tearing the bandages with her teeth and putting them back into the kit before putting it away and turning to James. "Clockwork wants to see me. No idea what it's about, but it's Clocky. When she asks you to come, you come."

"You're going to have to take the lair way," James responded, glancing down at the stairs that led to the lab. "Mom and Dad seem busy."

Danni nodded, examining the stairs. "Note to self: find out what they're doing later."

James shook his head and picked up his psychology book. "Go meet with your guardian. I'll be here."

"See you later!" Danni said, running up the stairs.

She opened her bedroom door to see a blue-skinned ghost with curly white hair with a blue tinge to it and red eyes with a scar hovering there.

Danni quickly closed the door behind her before glaring at the ghost. "Clockwork! What are you doing here?"

Clockwork smirked. "Coming to talk to you," she said.

Danni rolled her icy blue eyes. "You couldn't have waited until I came to your lair. My dad and mom are downstairs."

"And that's where they'll be until exactly 5:27 and 42 seconds this afternoon," the Master of Time said.

Danni scowled. "Fine, whatever." She sat down on the bed leaning on her footboard. "You wanted to see me?"

Clockwork's face instantly became serious. "Your bosses want me to deliver a mission to you."

Danni blinked and tilted her head like a curious puppy. "My bosses?" Realization dawned over her. "The Observants aren't my bosses, Clocky. I just have a deal with them. You do too."

Clockwork looked at her unconvinced. "Right… Just for the record, I wasn't the one who declared that you, me, and the Observants should be called 'Team Supernatural'."

Danni stuck her tongue out. "Fine. What's the mission?"

Clockwork tossed her an object. It was a book, but it was written in Ghost, the ancient language that any ghost or halfa could automatically know. Almost no one used it anymore, preferring English.

"It's a bit of a bounty hunting trip," Clockwork said. "But at the same time as your hunting this ghost down, she's hunting _you _down."

Danni looked down at the book, reading the foreign language, eyes briefly flashing green as she did so. She gasped.

**Next chapter, we'll catch up with Danny, Fishtail, Timepiece, and Daniel.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Boys

**I don't own Danny Phantom. **

**Random Dimension Chasers fact: In the original draft of Dimension Chasers, Fishtail, Timepiece, and Daniel weren't included. Instead, there was just Danny and Danni kicking ghostly butt as a team. **

_Dimension 1, Amity Park_

A green flash lit up Amity Park, bathing the city in a neon green glow for a split second.

On the ground, Paulina Sanchez, Dash Baxter, Star Anderson, and Kwan Lee pushed past Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Each of their eyes were on a ghost in mechanical armor hovering over them.

"Where is he?" Paulina asked, scanning the skies.

A black and white streak flew by at the edge of Star's vision. "There! I just saw him!"

Paulina spun around, but the streak was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?"

There was a yell behind them that made them turn around. The ghost in mechanical armor—Skulker, the Ghost Zone's "greatest" hunter—was sucked into a thermos held by a teen in a black and white HAZMAT suit.

"DANNY PHANTOM!" Dash yelled, causing the teen to jump and nearly drop the thermos.

"Uh, hi, Dash. It is Dash, right?" Danny Phantom asked, glancing around to make an escape.

Dash nodded, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Um, look, I gotta go," Danny said. "My friends are waiting for me." He was gone in a flash of green.

"I didn't know Danny Phantom had any friends," Kwan said.

Star shrugged. "They're probably ghostly friends," she said as they walked away.

Danny Fenton walked up to Sam and Tucker.

"Hey, guys," he said. He held Sam's hand. "Did I miss anything?"

Tucker punched him in the arm. "Ha ha."

Danny laughed and looked at Dash, Kwan, Star, and Paulina who were all looking at him and talking. "They're probably saying how I always miss Danny Phantom's appearances." He shook his head sadly. "If only they knew."

"You could always tell them, dude," Tucker said.

Danny shook his head again. "Some secrets are better left alone."

….

_Dimension 3, Amity Park_

It was early in the morning and teens, children, and adults were playing or relaxing on the beach in Amity Park, California.

On the edge of the beach, a lone teenager walked. He wore blue shorts, a red t-shirt, and white flip-flops. He had blue eyes behind his black hair.

Daniel Fenton AKA Danny Fishtail sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "There wasn't a single one last night. Where are they?"

"Hey, look! It's Fentoenail!"

Fishtail groaned as he turned around to see Dash Baxter and Kwan Lee standing there in their bathing suits.

"You haven't been around the beach in a while," Dash said in a taunting tone.

Fish took a step back. He knew what Dash was thinking. "Uh, I—I have a fear of water ever since the accident."

Dash took a step forward. "Too bad." Before Fishtail could react, Dash and Kwan grabbed him and ran towards the ocean.

"Dash!" the halfa screeched. "Put me down!"

Dash ignored him and looked at Kwan. "On the count of three we throw him in the ocean."

"What?!" Fish yelled.

"One!"

"No! Stop!" the boy was practically begging and, unseen by Dash and Kwan, his fingers were webbed from nervousness.

"Two!"

Fish was getting desperate by now. "Please! I'll do _anything_!"

"Thre—"

"Dash Baxter!"

The jocks froze and turned to see 17-year old Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton standing there. Jazz wore her red hair in a high ponytail with a pair of aqua sunglasses resting on her head. She also wore a black tank top, aqua skirt, and black sandals. Her hands were on her hips as she watched Dash and Kwan holding her little brother, about to throw him into the ocean.

Dash and Kwan dropped Fishtail into the surf.

"Hi, Jazz," Dash greeted, flirtatiously.

Jazz looked past them to see Fish slowly and quietly getting up, slightly wet. He looked over himself before nodding to her and running out into the ocean, vanishing under the waves.

"You two are lucky that I'm not going to report you to your parents," Jazz said angrily. "Now leave."

The two boys nodded and ran.

Jazz sighed and scanned the ocean looking for a familiar white and black figure under the blue sea.

"Danny?" she whispered. "Danny?"

A head poked out of the ocean. The person's white hair clung to his head due to the wetness and his green eyes watched her. Behind his ears were two black fins and he had gills on his neck. "Over here."

Jazz smiled and ran over as the boy pulled his upper body out of the water and leaned on a rock. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing a necklace that appeared to be an F in a flaming D. Both of his hands had white webbing between the fingers.

"Those two idiots sometimes," Jazz muttered, sitting on a rock. "I swear."

The boy nodded, blowing some white hair out of his eyes. "I know."

"I mean seriously, Danny," Jazz continued to the boy that was really her brother. "Just imagine what could happen if you were revealed."

Fishtail sighed. "Yeah, I know." All of a sudden, he gasped and a blue wisp came out of his mouth. "Now if you excuse me, I have a job to do." He dived back under, revealing his lower half to be a tail covered in black scales with a white tail fin and a white dorsal fin running up his spine.

Jazz watched him swim away with a smile.

….

_Dimension 4, Ghost Zone_

A lone ghost floated in the Ghost Zone. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and matching slightly too large pants. On his black shirt was a white clock logo. He also wore a black cloak with a white clock pin. He wore a white belt, white gloves, and white boots. His hood was over his head, masking his face in shadow.

He flew up to one of the many purple doors and, adjusting the grip on the box he was holding, knocked.

A ghostly woman with green skin and white hair in a pink and white outfit with yellow gloves opened it.

"Hello, dearie," the Lunch Lady said smiling down at the ghost boy.

"Hi, Lunch Lady," the boy said. "I've got those elixirs you wanted."

"Excellent!" the Lunch Lady said. She examined the boy. "Timepiece, dearie, why don't you come in? You could use some meat. It helps you grow big and strong you know."

Timepiece smiled, but not wanting to anger the ghostly woman, he entered.

The Lunch Lady's newborn baby, Box Lunch, giggled from her crib as she saw Timepiece enter the family's lair.

"Hey, Box Lunch," Timepiece said, walking over to her.

Box Lunch giggled again and pulled down his hood, revealing his raven hair with a white streak down the middle of it, slightly dull emerald green eyes, and extremely pale skin. She grabbed a fistful of white and black hair and pulled.

"Owowowowow!" Timepiece said.

The Lunch Lady laughed and went over to help Timepiece.

"Honey?" the Box Ghost asked, poking his head into the room. "Is that the Apprentice boy?"

The Lunch Lady freed Timepiece's hair from Box Lunch's grasp and nodded. "He brought the elixirs."

Timepiece held up the box. "I also brought them in a box just like you wanted."

The Box Ghost smiled in glee and grabbed the box from Timepiece's hands. He set it down on the table and quickly emptied out all the bottles with various colors of liquid in them. "BEWARE MY BOX OF DOOM!"

Timepiece laughed. "I should go. Master probably wants me back at the clock tower."

The Lunch Lady nodded. "Wait one second." She flew into the kitchen and returned a second later with a box. "Promise me you'll eat the meat in here." She winked. "I also threw in a bit of fudge. We all know how much your father loves it. I think you might like it too."

Time winced at the mention of his father but smiled. "Thank you, Lunch Lady."

"Thank you for the elixirs, Timepiece."

"And the box!" the Box Ghost added.

Timepiece chuckled. "You're welcome. Goodbye!" He exited the lair closing the door behind him.

….

_Dimension 5, FentonWorks_

The door to FentonWorks opened and two teens walked in.

The girl was wearing a red jumpsuit with a black belt, black boots, black gloves, and a black collar. She also wore a red mask with a black visor over her eyes. On her back was a gray backpack.

The second was a boy. He wore a white HAZMAT suit with black boots, gloves, belt, and collar. He wore a white hood over his hair and black googles. A green and white ectogun hung by his side.

The boy collapsed on the couch. He pulled off his hood, revealing his messy raven hair and icy blue eyes.

Daniel Fenton sighed. "Well, one long morning catching ghosts done."

The girl pulled down her mask, revealing that she was an African American girl with green eyes, black hair, and an orange headband in her hair. "Daniel," Valerie Gray said. "It's not even 10:00 yet."

Daniel sighed. "That's my point."

Valerie sat next to him. "Hey, we still have the rest of the morning." She twirled a thermos in her hand. "How about we empty the thermos and go to the Nasty Burger or something?"

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Sure." He took the thermos from her hands. "But I'm buying."

She giggled as the duo made their way downstairs.

Back upstairs, on the couch, Daniel's phone beeped and a text message was displayed on the screen.

_Danni Phantom to Danny Phantom, Danny Fishtail, Timepiece Fenton, and Daniel Fenton: Urgent Dimension Chasers Mission! Dimension 2. Meet at Nasty Burger._


	3. Chapter 3- Old Friends and Old Frenemies

**I don't own Danny Phantom. **

**Yes, I did make Dimension 2's version of Paulina a football player instead of a cheerleader and Dimension 2's version of Dash a cheerleader instead of a football player.**

**Also, you will notice that I'm not changing some of the Dimension 2 character's names. Star will still be Star, Ember will still be Ember, Skulker will still be Skulker, etc. **

_Dimension 2, Nasty Burger_

"Did you hear what Carla did at cheerleading practice?" Paul Sanchez asked as he held open the door to the Nasty Burger for his girlfriend. He had turquoise eyes, black hair, and wore a pink t-shirt, light blue pants, and white sneakers.

His girlfriend, Dara Baxter, rolled her eyes. "How could I not?" she asked. She had blonde hair in a low ponytail, purplish-blue eyes, and wore a white shirt with a Letterman jacket, a blue miniskirt, and white sneakers. "I was there."

Paul rolled his eyes and looked around the Nasty Burger for Kara Lee and Star Anderson, their friends.

"Hey, is that Fenton?" Dara asked.

Paul followed her gaze to see a girl in jeans and a t-shirt, resting her red and white sneakers on a table. Her face was hidden behind some strange book with a picture of the Ghost Zone on the cover.

Dara squinted to see the title of the book. "What language is that book in?"

Sure enough, the title of the book was written entirely in symbols.

Paul shook his head. "Who cares? Let's go."

Dara shrugged and followed him, walking past Danni Fenton. As she walked past the girl, she noticed a glow around the book. She shook her head.

"Trick of the light," she muttered, walking away.

Danni looked up from her book. She watched Dara and Paul with icy blue eyes as they sat down at a booth in the back. She shook her head and turned her focus to her phone.

"C'mon, Apprentice Boy," she muttered, scanning the room. "Where are you?"

As if on cue, the door opened. A scrawny teenager walked in. His skin was almost pure white with a very very slight greenish tint that one could only notice if they were looking for it. He had green eyes that were slightly duller than ectoplasmic green and messy black hair with a white streak in it. He wore a worn Queen sweatshirt and baggy gray jeans. On his feet were a pair of neon orange and electric blue tennis shoes. He scanned the room.

"Time!" Danni yelled, waving to him.

Timepiece Fenton of Dimension 4 looked over her way and smiled, walking over to her. "If it isn't my favorite little halfa girl!" He looked around. "Where's the other guys?"

"One has to sneak out of Saturday detention without the school bully and his English teacher noticing, another has to finish a fight, and the third has a date with his girlfriend and doesn't want to blow her off. And you know more than one halfa girl?" Danni asked in mock hurt.

Timepiece chuckled as he slid into the seat opposite from his female halfa counterpart.

"Fries?" Danni offered.

The ghost who was incognito smiled. "Don't mind if I do."

Danni leaned back, brushing her bangs from her face, revealing her left eye before they fell back over it. "Haven't seen ya since the Deathday party. How's the afterlife?"

Time took a fry and ate it. "Pretty good. Master's teaching me alchemy." He pulled out a bottle filled with a strange violet liquid. "Need an elixir and I'm your ghost."

Danni looked at the elixir before handing it back to him. "Er… okay?" She shrugged. "But that's not why I called you here." She slid the book towards him.

Timepiece examined it. "Why do you have a book written in Ghost?"

"Read the title, ghost, before I blast you into the Zone."

Timepiece held up his hands. "Geez. You sound like your mom and dad!"

Danni gave him a fanged smile.

"And she's got fangs! I'm reading! I'm reading!" Time said, looking back down at the book. "'The Rise and Fall of Queen Dark'."

The halfa girl leaned back in her seat. She grabbed a fry. "Queen Dark has escaped. Clockwork and the Observants want me to stop her again."

"Danni!" Timepiece hissed. "The Ghost Queen is a powerful enemy! You'll die for sure!"

"Did I die the first time I fought her?"

Time hesitated. "No. But you had the ectoskeleton!"

Danni smirked. "And now I got the Dimension Chasers."

Timepiece paused. Then he realized what she meant and smiled. "Nice," he commented.

She nodded. "Clocky told me that Queen Dark isn't gonna attack immediately. She's going to observe us and plan so her defeat doesn't go as quickly as last time."

Time nodded. "So, we've got to observe her."

Danni smiled. "Precisely." She got up. "C'mon. The other boys are meeting us at Clocky's place."

Timepiece got up too. "Can I bring the fries?"

Danni blinked.

"I've forgotten how good these are."

Blink.

Time smiled and grabbed the fries. "I'm just gonna take them."

As soon as the halfa girl and the ghost boy stepped outside, they nearly bumped into a boy who was very familiar with Danni.

"Hey, Danni," Valentine Gray greeted. He had short black hair, green eyes, and wore a yellow t-shirt, orange shorts, and white shoes with yellow socks. On his right wrist, he wore an orange and yellow watch.

"Hey, V-V-Valentine!" Danni stuttered.

Timepiece looked at her with a questioning look in his green eyes.

She shook her head slightly, making a mental note to tell him later. She looked back at Valentine. She hadn't seen him since the whole deal with Daniel-the-clone. He'd let her go, but she didn't know if he'd learned the truth or not.

Valentine looked at Timepiece. "Who's this?"

Danni shook herself out of her thoughts. "Uh, Valentine met Timepiece. Timepiece, this is Valentine."

"Nice to meet you," Timepiece said, shaking Valentine's hand.

Danni made another mental note to discuss with him how much of a threat Valentine was to his kind. And another mental note to at least try to discuss Daniel-the-clone (why did Daniel-the-ghost-hunter and Daniel-the-clone have the same name anyway! It was annoying!) with Valentine.

"Well, we've got to go," Danni said with a smile. "We're meeting some other people at a friend's place." She "forgot" to mention that those "other people" included a boy who was half-ghost, a boy who was half-merman, and a ghost hunter and that the "friend" just so happened to be a ghost and the Master of Time.

Before Danni, Valentine, or Timepiece had time to move, Danni's ghost sense went off. Timepiece watched the blue wisp leave her mouth and float off into the air. He'd seen it before. It usually went off around him or Danny in ghost form when she was around them.

Danni's eyes immediately went off into the sky. She gasped.

"Valentine! Watch out!" she yelled, tackling the boy out of the path of a mechanical claw.

Unfortunately for her, the claw grasped her ankle. She was pulled up and came face to face (although she was technically upside down) with a mechanical ghost with a Mohawk but was obviously female.

"Hello, whelp," Skulker said, smirking.

"Oh boy," Danni groaned.

**Well, we've got Danni, Valentine, and Timepiece here. Will Danni reveal herself to Valentine? Or at least some fragment of her secret? Will Valentine reveal himself to Danni? Will Timepiece reveal himself to Valentine? I dare you guys to guess.**


	4. Chapter 4- Samuel and Tamara

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danni could feel all of her blood rushing to her head as she looked down. She _could _survive the fall but it would get Valentine curious. And Valentine plus curiosity was never a good idea…

Timepiece glanced between Valentine, Danni, and Skulker. Knowing Danni, she'd kill him if he revealed himself to Valentine. She wouldn't care if he was already dead. She'd find some way to kill him.

Valentine was panicking. He'd never thought that _Skulker _would go after Danni. He'd always thought that Phantom would go after Danni to get to him. He bit his lip. After the whole thing with Daniel Phantom and Vlada Masters, he'd been starting to think that maybe Danni Phantom wasn't that bad of a chick.

Danni was the first of the group to continue doing something. She was beginning to get a little lightheaded from hanging upside down. She brought her foot back, preparing to kick Skulker.

Before she could do anything, Skulker was suddenly hit in the back with an ectoblast.

Thinking quickly, she turned her foot intangible and slipped out of the claw before Valentine could notice. She was caught by a familiar white-haired boy.

"Danny?" Danni asked.

Danny Phantom smiled. "Hey, Danni." He flew down to the ground and set her down. "Give me half a second to defeat Skulker here." He flew back into the air.

"Danni!" Valentine and Timepiece yelled, running over to her.

"I'm fine," Danni assured them.

Valentine looked back into the fight. "I thought Phantom was a girl."

Danni blushed. "She is. That's a close friend of hers."

Danny sucked Skulker into a thermos. He looked down at Danni and Timepiece and yelled something in Ghost before disappearing.

"Well, don't you have work?" Danni asked Valentine quickly, glancing at where Danny had just disappeared from.

Valentine checked his watch. "Shoot!" He waved goodbye before running into the Nasty Burger.

"C'mon," Danni said, grabbing Time's hand. "Valentine may have work, but so do we. We've gotta get to the Ghost Zone!"

….

Danni and Timepiece's pearly white boots touched the ground in front of Clockwork's tower less than ten minutes later.

Danni shook her white bangs out of her neon green eyes before smiling at Timepiece. "You're pretty good at flying. Bet I can beat you in a race later, though." She tossed her braid over her shoulder and, with her usual smirk, walked past him and into the Time Master's lair.

Clockwork had her back to them but knew that they were there. "He's here," she said without turning around.

Sure enough, Danny hovered over them, sitting in midair, tossing a ball of ectoenergy against the wall.

"Hey," he said, catching the ball and absorbing it. "Nice to see you guys again."

Timepiece blinked. "I thought you were stuck in detention."

Danny smirked. "I was. But Spectra and Bertrand just had to come in and overshadow Lancer and Dash. I fought them out and captured them but Lancer and Dash passed out so I just left."

Danni snorted. "Weak. They weren't even able to fight them off? Pathetic!"

Clockwork shot her a glare.

"And I'm sorry for speaking before I thought." She looked down at her boots.

Clockwork smirked and returned her attention to the time screens.

"Well you saved little Miss Ghost Hunter Girl from revealing her secret to that Valentine kid!" Timepiece said.

Danni pinched the bridge of her nose. "Note to self, describe in _detail _the dangers of Valentine Gray and him knowing our secrets."

Behind her, Clockwork smirked knowingly.

"Valentine _Gray_?" Danny asked. He chuckled. "You never know when we'll need Red's help."

"Who's Red?" Timepiece asked.

Danni and Danny looked at each other.

The doors slammed open as a familiar figure walked in.

"I'm here," Fishtail said, panting.

He looked horrible. His raven hair was matted with blood. He had a black eye forming and there was a cut on his cheek, oozing red and green blood. His shirt was torn and his arms were littered with bruises and cuts. Blood trickled down his leg from his knee. He was barefoot and his feet had little scratches on them.

Timepiece nearly threw up. Danni and Danny merely winced.

"Geez, Fish," Danni said as she made him sit down on one of the gears. "Which bus did you get run over with?"

He glared at her. "Ha ha. Have you ever been attacked by fifteen enemies at once?"

"Actually, yeah," Danny said, encasing one of Fish's arms in ice to heal him.

"Seems like Fish Boy got himself caught up in some trouble."

"Daniel!" Time yelled.

The ghost hunter leaned against the wall arms folded with his usual smirk on his face. His hood was down, revealing his raven hair. His blue eyes were on the Phantoms healing Fishtail.

Danny looked up and smiled. "Hey, Daniel."

Daniel gave him a sloppy salute. "Hey, Ghostie."

Danni spread some ice over the black eye. "Good to see ya, Daniel." She looked around. "Looks like we're all here."

Daniel rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"Well…" Danni flicked her wrist and a table with five chairs all made out of ice appeared in the middle of the room. She sat down. "Let's discuss things."

The boys looked at each other before shrugging and sitting down.

"So what's this urgent mission?" Danny asked, leaning back in his chair.

Timepiece looked at him. "I know you're familiar with Pariah Dark."

Danny nodded. "Course I am. Why?"

Danni flicked her wrist again and a sculpture of a female version of Pariah Dark appeared in the center of the table. "This is his female counterpart, Queen Dark." She slid the book onto the table. "She's escaped. Dunno how but I'm gonna find out. Our mission is to take her down."

Daniel looked at her. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

She shook her head before flicking her braid over her shoulder. "Dark's a powerful foe. I almost died the last time I fought her."

Danny shivered from the memory.

"But," Danni smirked. "We can defeat her together." She smiled. "Danni Phantom." She placed her hand in the center of the table.

Danny smiled. "Danny Phantom." He placed his hand on top of hers.

Fishtail added his hand to the pile. "Danny Fishtail."

Timepiece and Daniel looked at each other before adding their hands to the pile.

"Timepiece, Apprentice of Time."

"The White Hunter."

"Dimension Chasers!" they said together.

….

Samuel "Sam" Manson checked his watch again before sighing. He was slightly tall with violet eyes, pale skin, and black hair. He wore black and green plaid pants, combat boots, a spikey choker, and a black t-shirt with a violet skull on it. His fingernails were painted black and he wore thick eyeliner.

Behind him, Tamara Foley sat on the steps in front of her house. She was an African American girl with long curly black hair tucked under a red beret and dark green eyes behind a pair of glasses. She wore a yellow sweater that cut off at her midriff and green pants. On her feet were a pair of brown hiking boots.

Sam growled. "Where is she? She promised to go shopping with us for the dance tomorrow night!"

Tamara shrugged. "Maybe she had something going on that's making her late. James did say that Clockwork wanted to see her."

"Hey guys!"

Tamara and Sam looked up to see Danni standing in front of them in her jeans and t-shirt.

"Danni!" Tamara said, getting up. "What did Clockwork have to say?"

Danni shook her head. "I'll tell you later. But…" She smiled. "We have some people tagging along."

Sam sighed. "Who?"

Danny suddenly appeared behind his female counterpart. He wore his jeans and sneakers but also had on a black hoodie.

"Danny?" Sam and Tamara asked.

Fishtail appeared next to him, wearing his normal t-shirt, shorts, and flip-flops.

"Fish?"

Timepiece appeared on Danni's other side, hovering an inch above the ground in the same clothes he'd worn to the Nasty Burger earlier. His black and white hair floated in an imaginary breeze.

"Timepiece?"

There was a tap on Tamara's shoulder and she turned around to see Daniel sitting behind her. He wore a pair of black pants and a black sweatshirt but, judging by the black collar that poked out from the sweatshirt and the gloves on his hands and boots on his feet, it was obvious he was wearing his HAZMAT suit underneath.

"Daniel?"

Sam turned to Danni and folded his arms. "Okay, why are they here?"

Danny smiled. "Dimension Chaser Mission."

"Wha—"

"Queen Dark," Daniel said. He brushed a couple strands of black hair out of his blue eyes. "She's escaped. And since Girly over here doesn't have the ectoskeleton, she's gonna need some back up."

Samuel smirked at Danni. "Girly?"

"Shut up."

Danny laughed. "Hey, he calls me Ghostie, I think my nickname's worse."

Tamara folded her arms. "So what do you want us to do?"

"Nothing's changed with you and me, Tam," Danni said. "We're still going shopping for a dress for tomorrow night's dance. Sam, things have changed with you."

"Wha-?" Sam started.

Time was suddenly by his side. "We're going to the dance tomorrow night so we need something to wear."

Sam sighed and took out his wallet. "Fine. But if my parents ask about this, I am so not telling them I spent the money buying suits and ties for the alternate versions of one of my best friends."

Timepiece smiled. "That's okay! Danni will explain! Right, Danni?" He turned around to find that Danni and Tamara were gone.

"Oh well," Danny said, walking up next to Time. "Race you to the mall!" There was a bright flash and a blur of black and white shot into the sky.

Timepiece laughed before grabbing Sam's wrist. "C'mon, Goth boy!" He shot into the air carrying Sam.

Fish and Daniel watched from the sidewalk.

"Well, at least we can walk together," Fishtail said.

Daniel smirked and pressed a button on his watch. It was then that Fishtail realized that the ghost hunter's boots were rocket boots.

"Don't think so, Fish boy!" Daniel joked before flying off.

Fishtail watched him until he was gone. "Can everyone on our team fly except me?"

…

Danni and Tamara wandered through the mall, looking through the windows.

"It's weird doing things that normal teenage girls would do," Danni commented.

Tamara laughed and adjusted her glasses. "Yeah, it is. It's interesting doing something normal for a change."

Danni smiled but quickly frowned. "Looks like the next few days are going to be busy. Sorry."

Tamara smiled. "Danni, you do realize Sam and I love helping you out."

"Fine, but if you get even a paper cut, I'm sending you two back home," the halfa responded.

"I know. Hey! There's the store!"

Danni barely had time to react before she was pulled into a nearby store.

"What should I get?" Tam asked.

Danni leafed through some dresses. "Oh! How about this one?" She pulled out a knee length green dress with short sleeves.

Tam shook her head. "Oh! But I have a dress for you to try on!" She tossed a blue outfit at her friend.

Danni glanced at the fabric before sighing and walking towards the changing rooms.

…

Sam stared curiously at Danny, Fish, Time, and Daniel. "So let me get this straight. You guys all want the same style suit?"

Danny nodded. "Duh! Sam, we're literally the same person just from different dimensions." He turned to a display of ties. "But you're gonna need some way to tell us apart. So…" He grabbed a neon green tie, the exact same color as ectoplasm. "I call green! So you can tell that I'm me because, ya know, ghostly halfa and Ghost Zone and ectoplasm."

Fishtail smiled. "I got blue!" He grabbed a blue tie. "Blue for water."

Timepiece jumped up and down before grabbing a black tie… and making the other guys hope that no one saw him defy gravity for a split second. "I choose black to match my Apprentice outfit!"

Daniel smirked at Time's overexcited behavior. "I guess I'll pick white since I'm the White Hunter."

Sam grabbed a violet tie and looked at the guys. "So it's settled? This is what you guys want?"

The other guys nodded.

"Fine," Sam said, taking out his wallet. "I'm buying."

….

Danni observed herself on the mirror with a smile. Seems like Tamara had other talents besides technology and flirting with every guy at school. She was pretty good with fashion.

Tamara had picked out a strapless midnight blue top that showed her midriff and a matching floor length skirt. She also wore a pair of blue gloves in the same color as the rest of the outfit and the same style as her Danni Phantom gloves.

There was one thing Tamara didn't cover though: shoes.

Danni's eyes changed from an icy blue to a neon blue and within a second her feet were encased in a pair of sandals made out of ice.

"Danni?" Tamara asked from outside the changing room. "Are you done?"

"Yeah!" the halfa yelled back, stepping outside of the changing room. "How do I look?"

"Nice!" Tamara smiled. "How about me?"

While Danni was changing into the clothes Tam had picked out for her, Tamara had gone and found a dress for herself. It was a yellow floor length dress with long trumpet sleeves and a dark green belt. She wore brown heels on her feet but still wore her beret and glasses.

"Pretty good. But…" Danni grabbed her female friend's beret and replaced it with a gold headband with a red flower on it. With a second of hesitation, she removed Tam's glasses as well. "That's better."

"I don't know, Danni. I probably look terrible." She reached for her glasses and beret but her hand passed right through them.

Danni turned the objects tangible again. "I don't think so!" she said, a ghost of a smirk on her face.

"Dan-ni!" Tamara whined. "Give them back!"

Danni was about to respond before she gasped and her breath was visible for half a second.

Tamara smirked, having seen her do that many times in the past year. She took that as a victory.

Her female friend scowled before disappearing back into the changing rooms again and reappearing a second later in her normal jeans, red and white t-shirt, and red and white sneakers.

"Here," she said, tossing the top, skirt, and gloves into Tam's arms. "Buy these for me. I'll meet you at the food court in five minutes." She paused. "Five minutes to an hour. I'll meet you there eventually."

Without waiting for a response, she shot off, heading for the exit of the store. Who normally attacked the mall? She sighed. Techna. Great, she'd have to deal with the woman's "take over the world" speech again. Techna probably planned out that speech more than she planned out the actual attack.

"Hey, look who it is!"

Danni froze at the familiar voice as Dara Baxter stepped in front of her path.

"Dara!" Danni squeaked out. "What brings you to the mall?"

Dara flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. "Shopping for a dress. Where are you going, Fentoad?" She observed Danni's fidgety figure and shifty glances. The cheerleader smiled cruelly. "Ooooh! It's the same place you go when you leave class, isn't it?"

Danni took a step back. _This town is getting smarter, _she thought.

Dara smirked. "It is! Wanna tell me where you go when you leave? Hmmm?"

Danni frowned. "Ms. Lancer put you up to this, didn't she?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

The shorter girl was about to respond when she noticed a violet meteor-like blast hurtling towards them. "Dara! Look out!" She quickly shoved the taller girl into a clothing rack with strength Dara didn't know the girl possessed.

Unfortunately, saving Dara didn't allow Danni enough time to kick in her reflexes and dodge the blast. It hit her full on. She was thrown backwards a good twenty feet before landing in a heap on the cold floor, bangs blocking her face.

Dara glanced over at Danni with a gasp. Had she just saved her life? Life. Crud.

Dara ran over to the other sophomore. Danni's chest was rising and falling normally so she was still breathing.

"F-F-Fenton?" the cheerleader asked to check if she was still awake.

"I'm still alive," Danni responded, not looking up but trying, and succeeding, to hide the pain in her voice.

A shadow fell over the two girls and they both looked up to see a knight-like ghost with violet flames for a cape and around her helmet. The ghost cast a glance at Dara before looking at Danni and speaking rapidly in a language Dara didn't recognize.

"_Hello, whelp,_" the Fright Knight said in Ghost although Danni understood her perfectly.

Danni looked at Dara and, in English, said, "Dara. Run."

"Wha—"

"I SAID RUN!" the girl yelled, using all her willpower to prevent her fangs from growing in.

That was all it took to get the cheerleader moving. She ran out of the store faster than a hybrid on a sugar high.

"Humans are pathetic," the Fright Knight stated in English.

Danni's fist rammed into the side of her head. "So are you!"

The knight shrugged off the blow. "I have been ordered to destroy you. If you are destroyed, Queen Dark shall reign forever."

"Queen Dark shall reign forever?" Danni repeated. She gasped. "You freed Queen Dark! When the Observants hear of this, they're going to destroy YOU!"

"Yes, I freed Queen Dark," the Fright Knight said. "And now that you know, you must be destroyed!" She swung her blade at Danni, who ducked down at the last minute.

The blade slammed into a clothing rack behind the halfa and it broke and fell on her. A bright flash was seen from under it. Behind her mask, the Fright Knight smirked. She raised her sword high above her head and brought it down on the clothing rack that had fallen on Danni. It sliced it clean in half.

Danni wasn't in sight. The Fright Knight moved the clothing aside to find the Fenton girl but she'd vanished.

While she had her back turned, a figure flew through the wall and slammed into her back. The duo went tumbling intangibly through two floors before the Fright Knight fell onto a table tangibly, breaking it.

No one in the food court had expected the Ghost of Halloween to suddenly appear in the area. They stared at her for half a second in shock before screaming and running away.

The Fright Knight shook her head and looked up to see who had attacked her. It was a fifteen-year old girl in a black long-sleeved top that showed her midriff, white gloves, a black skort, and white boots. Her snow white hair was braided into a neat braid and her bangs covered her left eye. Her eyes were a bright ectoplasmic green. On her shirt was a familiar P in a D symbol.

Danni Phantom.

With a growl, the knight flew up to the second floor and hovered there as Danni flew up to meet her.

"Kinda hard to get rid of me, don'tcha think?" Danni said, throwing an ectoblast at the Fright Knight.

The Fright Knight dodged the blast, watching as it hit the railing behind her. Without responding, she threw a blast at the halfa girl. Danni dodged and watched as it hit a table below them, breaking it in half.

Something caught her eye and she turned to see Danny, Fish, Time, and Daniel running out the door amongst the crowd. Danny's eyes were on her and the Fright Knight but they were glowing green. Fishtail's eyes were also green and his fingers were webbed. Time wasn't looking at her at all and Daniel was unzipping his sweatshirt to reveal his jumpsuit underneath.

She smirked. Those guys weren't really needed but she knew they were going to come anyway.

Danni looked back at the Fright Knight just in time to dodge another violet meteor.

There was a scream from below her and she noticed that the meteor was heading straight towards a group of kids who looked about ten years old.

"No!" the halfa girl yelled, diving towards them, legs fusing into a ghost tail. She hoped she could get there in time to stop the meteor.

The meteor collided with something, causing it to explode and sending dust everywhere.

Danni blocked her face with her arm and shut her green eyes as dust flew towards her. She heard Danny and Daniel behind her, coughing. But there were no screams from the kids as the meteor crashed into them.

Timepiece flew towards the dust. "Danni? Fish? Daniel? Danny?"

"I'm here!" Danni responded, coughing.

"I'm back here!" Danny yelled, the only way he was seen though the dust was by his ghostly glow.

"I'm with him!" Daniel yelled. Danni noted that she could see the fire on the bottom of his rocket boots.

"We're missing someone…" Time noticed.

"The only one who can't fly…" Danny muttered.

The realized it together. "FISH!"

The dust was starting to clear and Danni finally saw the three boys. Daniel's HAZMAT suit wasn't pure white anymore seeing as dust and violet debris stained it. His face also had the mixture on it but his hair and eyes were protected by his hood and goggles. Danny and Timepiece had the same mixture streaking their hair and face as well as any white on their uniforms. Both of their eyes were watery from the dust in them.

Danni squinted through the dirt where the kids had been. There was a slight greenish glow around the area. She gasped and lit her hand up with green ectoplasm, zooming towards the green. The boys followed her.

Fishtail was holding up a green shield protecting the kids, three boys and a girl, from the meteor. His hair was half white and half black and his eyes were neon green. He wore a black and white DF t-shirt and blue shorts. On his feet were a pair of white flip-flops.

"FISH!" the four other Dannys yelled in happiness.

The half-merman flashed them a smile before dropping the shield.

The girl gasped as she saw the female member of the team. "You're—You're—"

Danni laughed and flashed her a smile. "Yup. I'm Danni Phantom."

One of the boys smiled. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Maybe later," she said, glancing around. "Danny!"

Danny walked forward, aware of the children watching him. "Yes?"

"Is the Fright Knight still here?" she asked.

"See for yourself."

Danni turned around. The dust was clearing and the mall was visible through the remaining powder. The villainess was nowhere in sight.

"We should get the kids out of here," Danni said. "I'll alert Officer Smith that the Fright Knight got away."

….

Sam bounced on the toes of his combat boots as he watched the mall. He knew that Danni had been doing these kinds of things for a year and that she was getting really good at it, but that didn't ease his conscience.

"Boo!" Tam yelled, jumping up behind him.

Sam smirked. "I heard your footsteps, Tamara."

Tamara sighed and looked down before looking at a nearby police officer. "Officer Smith, do you know what is going on?"

The officer frowned and shook his head. "No. The windows are cowered with dust and some sort of purple rocks and the security cameras aren't picking anything up."

A woman pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "My children are still in there!"

"Don't worry, ma'am," Officer Smith comforted. "I'm sure Ms. Phantom has them."

As if on cue, the door burst open and four kids ran out followed by a white-haired girl in a superhero outfit, a white-haired boy in a black and white HAZMAT suit, a white-haired boy in a t-shirt and shorts, a boy in oversized clothing with a cape and a hood covering his face, and a boy in a white HAZMAT suit with a hood and goggles over his hair and eyes.

"Liz! Matt! Bryan! Timothy!" the woman yelled.

The four kids ran for her but Danni stopped one of the boys.

"Here," she said, handing him a piece of paper. "You wanted my autograph."

The boy—Bryan—looked down at the piece of paper to see "Danni Phantom" written in neon green ink. The letter "D" in her first name was drawn as her DP symbol while the rest of her name was written in cursive.

"Th-Th-Thank you!" Bryan said with a smile as he ran off to join his mother and siblings.

Danni noticed Officer Smith standing near Tamara and Sam. She flipped her braid over her shoulder, adjusted her posture, and walked up to the police officer.

Officer Smith had been on her side since she had become known as a hero instead of a villain. His two kids were big fans of her. Of course, he didn't know her secret. As far as he and the rest of Amity Park knew, Danni Phantom was just another ghost.

"Officer Smith," Danni said, looking up at the man (yes, up. Officer Smith was a good foot taller than her). "I came to inform you that the ghost, the Fright Knight, managed to get away. You and the other members of the police should be looking for her to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone."

As always, Officer Smith was amazed by the maturity in the fifteen-year old girl's voice. "Of course, Ms. Phantom."

"Oh, and one more thing." She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope sealed with a DP symbol made out of ice. "Please deliver this to Mayor Masters."

Officer Smith looked at the letter as he took it. "This is ectoice. From what you told me, only ghostly energy can break this."

"Trust me," the Phantom girl said with a secretive smile. "She'll know how to break it."

With those words, Danni strode over to the boys.

"_You guys can patrol for the rest of the day,_" she said in Esperanto, knowing that even Timepiece and Daniel spoke the language. "_Meet me in my room and you can stay in my lair for the night._"

She turned to Tamara and Sam and winked at them before taking to the sky and vanishing.

Danny followed by flying off to Elmerton. Timepiece flew off in the direction of Casper High. Daniel activated his rocket boots and took off to the Nasty Burger. Fishtail sighed and simply disappeared.

A second later, Danni Fenton pushed to the front of the crowd, pulling chunks of violet rocks out of her hair and wiping dust off of her face.

"Did I miss something?" she asked with a ghost of a smirk on her face.

**My April break is next week! **


End file.
